(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition suitable for the use in various liquid crystal devices, including liquid crystal display devices, liquid crystal optical devices and liquid crystal memory devices. The present invention further relates to an information display apparatus which uses the liquid crystal composition and is suitable for displaying news or advertisement.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As liquid crystal compositions for the use in liquid crystal devices, there were proposed polymer liquid crystal compositions that comprise polymer liquid-crystalline compounds containing asymmetric carbon atoms and low molecular weight liquid-crystalline compounds [Japanese Patent Application Kokai Koho (Laid-open) No. 63-84291]. However, since the side-chain polymer liquid-crystalline compounds exemplified therein have general alkylate or siloxane main-chains which provide insufficient spacing between adjacent side-chains, increasing the molecular weight prevents sufficient mixing of low molecular weight liquid-crystalline compounds for increasing the response speed. This makes it difficult to endow the compositions with a high speed responsibility while maintaining the intrinsic polymeric properties. There is another problem that the temperature range of chiral smectic C phase is so narrow that even the mixing of the low molecular weight liquid-crystalline compounds has difficulty in providing liquid crystal compositions operable at a wide range of temperatures including room temperature.
As to information display apparatuses, there was proposed a display comprising a liquid crystal display, a memory member for memorizing the substance of display, a control member for interface, a connector member for connecting with a host processor and a battery member for supplying electric force [Japanese Patent Application Kokai Koho (Laid-open) No. 64-70793]. After separated from the host processor, the display continue to display the display substance. It, however, involves problems that separation of the host processor necessitates supply of electric force to activate the memory part to perform display, that each time the display substance is changed, connection with the host processor is required, and increasing the display area is difficult due to the use of the conventional liquid crystal display.